


Java Blues

by ChocolateCapCookie



Series: Cookie's Stocking Fills [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Coffee, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Tony Stark, Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel), Tony Stark Needs Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCapCookie/pseuds/ChocolateCapCookie
Summary: “Morning, Cap,” said Clint, pouring himself a cup of coffee. “If you wanted coffee, I’m sorry, but you’re gonna have to drink Bruce’s tea for a change. We’ve run out, and JARVIS says he can’t get any deliveries til the blizzard’s blown out.”Tony’s head popped up from Steve’s shirt, suddenly alert. “What do you mean, we’ve run out?”Stark Tower has run out of coffee, which is not what a sleep-deprived, caffeine-addicted Tony Stark needs to hear first thing the morning after a work bender. Cue Avengers shenanigans, with a side of Bruce’s teas and Steve despairing over his tiny, angry, adorable boyfriend.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cookie's Stocking Fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161581
Comments: 9
Kudos: 120
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Java Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstar/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Shadowstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstar/pseuds/Shadowstar) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



Steve shook himself as he walked inside the tower, looking remarkably like a wet golden retriever as the flecks of ice and melted snow slid off his golden-blond hair. He nodded vaguely at the security at the gate and headed inside, internally pitying them; it was only about 7 AM, and this blizzard was already growing to enormous proportions. He could see their day getting a lot worse as it went ahead. It was so big that Steve had to cut his run short, running back to the safety of the Tower before he could finish his customary 25 miles.

He shook slightly again, but this time from the cold. Even his serum-boosted metabolism was no match for the winds and snow outside, and his extremities were… well, he didn’t want to say _freezing_ , because being literally frozen in ice for 70 years could change your perspective of the word, but they were pretty damn close. Steve was just looking forward to getting into some warm clothes and cuddling under their heated blanket with Tony in his arms. Maybe he’d even take the opportunity to stick his feet and hands between Tony’s thighs and watch him squirm.

When he reached the penthouse, though, he could tell immediately that Tony wasn’t there yet. He hadn’t come to bed with Steve last night, claiming he needed to finish some “time-sensitive work” in the lab, and he still hadn’t been in bed at 4:30, when Steve woke up for his run. He’d made a detour to the lab, kissing Tony good morning and making him promise to shut down and go to sleep. Clearly, Tony hadn’t followed through on his promise.

Sighing, Steve quickly changed out of his running clothes, and went downstairs to look for his husband. He considered showering, but gave the thought up in a second. He was too cold to consider going anywhere near water right now, and it had been so cold outside that he’d barely worked up a sweat anyway.

As he’d expected, Tony was still awake, looking a little bit worse for wear. His eyes were manic and tired at the same time, and his clothes were stained with grease and coffee stains from probably more than the recommended daily amount.

“Hey, honey.”

Tony turned around wildly, but his expression relaxed when he saw Steve. “You’re back already? That was quick.”

“Blizzard,” Steve said, leaning down to press a kiss to Tony’s forehead. Tony closed his eyes, relaxing for what was probably the first time since he’d started working as he leaned into Steve’s touch.

“Didn’t think a little ol’ blizzard could keep Captain America away from his run,” he laughed. “Maybe I should engineer that suit of armour around the world after all. Make it snow every day so you’ll stay in bed with me.”

“I can’t stay in bed with you if you’re not there,” Steve pointed out, giving Tony another fond kiss when he rolled his eyes. “C’mon, honey, you told me you’d go to bed two hours ago.”

“I just had to get this tiny thing done,” said Tony, slipping out of Steve’s arms, and Steve had been with Tony long enough that he knew he had to catch Tony now, or he’d be stuck down here for another several hours.

“JARVIS, save everything where Tony’s left it and shut it all down, will you?”

“Of course, Captain Rogers.”

Tony wheeled around, shock and betrayal covering his face. “J, ignore anything Steve just said.”

“I’m sorry, Sir, but you’re not allowed to override his commands if that would lead to a destruction of your health.”

“Who the fuck set that rule up?”

“You did, Sir.” JARVIS seemed almost gleeful, as much as it was possible for him to show any emotion at all. “Your direct orders were that Captain Rogers had full control over your stopping point when you have reached the point of near-exhaustion.”

“I must’ve been fucking exhauted to put that in,” Tony growled. “J, new command: I can override whatever the fuck I want to.”

“New commands cannot be authenticated until after you have been away from alcoholic substances for forty-eight hours, and had eight consecutive hours of sleep.”

“Fuck you too, J.” Tony glared at a camera in the corner, and then glared at Steve when JARVIS didn’t reply. “Fuck you, Steve, you know how much work I have to do and I need to choose my own stopping points; you can’t just come in here and make me shut everything down when you want me to stop because some of this stuff is really time-sensitive and— mmf!”

Steve pulled Tony closer to him, kissing him so thoroughly that Tony couldn’t say another word. Tony glared at him for a second, but his eyes soon shut and he leaned into Steve’s touch, his arms coming up to wrap securely around Steve’s waist. He let out a pained little whine as Steve pulled away from his lips, resting his head on Steve’s chest.

“Are you done talking?”

“Shut up,” said Tony, but there was no heat behind his words, Steve could tell, as Tony nuzzled sleepily into the fabric of Steve’s shirt. “Maybe I could go to bed. Just for a little bit.”

“As much as I know you need some rest, Tony, you’re gonna mess up your sleeping schedule if you sleep now.” Tony gave him a look that was very much like a lamb before its execution.

“So you pulled me out of my lab for nothing?!”

“Sleep and rest aren’t the same thing, honey,” said Steve, kissing Tony’s hair again in an attempt to mollify him. It seemed to work, if the way Tony buried his head in Steve’s chest once more was any indication. “How about we go lie down for a bit, huh? You can have all the cuddles you want.”

“Coffee, then cuddles,” mumbled Tony, his words muffled by the fact that his face was hidden in Steve’s shirt. Steve rolled his eyes but acquiesced, leading Tony to their communal kitchen.

To his surprise, everyone else was awake and gathered around the coffee pot already. In his almost three years living with the Avengers, Steve couldn’t once recall ever seeing them up this early.

“Morning, Cap,” said Clint, pouring himself a cup of coffee. “If you wanted coffee, I’m sorry, but you’re gonna have to drink Bruce’s tea for a change. We’ve run out, and JARVIS says he can’t get any deliveries til the blizzard’s blown out.”

Tony’s head popped up from Steve’s shirt, suddenly alert. “What do you mean, we’ve run out?”

“We’ve run out of coffee,” enunciated Natasha slowly. “For a genius, you really are stupid in the mornings.” Tony didn’t even seem to hear her, more fixated on the fact that there was no coffee left in the tower.

“But I need my coffee,” he whined, before making a beeline for Clint. “Gimme yours.”

“No can do, Stark,” said Clint, cradling the mug protectively between his hands. “You should’ve kept some in stock.” He gulped the entire mug down in one go, smirking at Tony. “Whoops.”

Steve could see Tony was close to the boiling point, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder to help him calm down. “It’s okay, honey,” he said, as softly as possible. “We can have some of Bruce’s tea instead. Maybe that’s good for you, really; it’ll help you relax better.” Tony brushed his arm off, glaring at Steve like an angry little kitten. Steve had never seen anything more adorable.

“I need my coffee, and none of those shitty teas are gonna help! No offense, Bruce,” he added quickly, nodding his head towards Bruce, who’d been quietly watching the drama unfold.

“None taken, but I think you’d really like it if you gave it a try, Tony—”

Tony had already stopped paying attention, now approaching Thor who sat there sipping coffee off the biggest mug Steve and Tony had ever seen. It was almost the size of a soup bowl, and Tony hoped Thor would be willing to share a little of it.

“I am sorry, Tony, but Clinton has paid me to not let you—” Thor broke off, stuttering wildly as he stared at something behind Tony. “I mean, I am… it is an Asgardian tradition to drink a full cup of this delicious coffee every full moon day!” He stared behind Tony again. “I mean, on every Monday!”

“We gotta work on your improv skills, buddy,” said Steve, patting Thor’s shoulder as his husband turned the full force of his wrath on Clint. Clint yelped and leaped on top of the refrigerator, Tony screaming a medley of swears and curses at him.

“It was a _prank_ , Stark, don’t get your panties in a twist—”

“When I get my hands on you, you stupid bird—”

Without warning, the Iron Man gauntlet flew to Tony from behind Steve. It wrapped itself around Tony’s hand in a matter of seconds, and Tony aimed it directly at Clint, who squealed and rushed into a vent. That didn’t stop Tony, who aimed small repulsor blasts at the ceiling until they heard another shrill squeal, meaning Tony had finally found his mark.

Thor smiled, a huge grin covering his face. “It is time for a friendly battle!” he roared, and Mjölnir flew into his hands seemingly out of nowhere. He threw it at a specific spot in the ceiling, where it made a dull thud, and Clint’s shouts of pain floated down to them a minute later.

Steve made as if to run forward, to stop Tony and whatever this mess was, but Natasha placed a soft hand on his arm. “Let them have their fun,” she said, smirking as the sound of Clint falling down the vent spread across the room. “You know you’re not gonna stop any of them.”

Bruce nodded in agreement, still clutching his tea, which Steve could see now had flecks of paint and plaster in it from the destruction raging around them. “I’d leave them alone, Cap.”

So Steve did, watching Tony and Thor battle Clint in what seemed like a match to the death. It was only when Clint waved a white handkerchief out of the grills on the floor — and Steve seriously needed to ask him _how_ he did that — that Tony and Thor stopped blasting at random around the room.

“You’re not allowed in the Tower until you go out and get me some real coffee, Barton,” Tony growled, panting and exhausted. “Don’t tell me Hawkeye can’t see in a blizzard.” Clint’s indignant protests floated out of the vent, but Tony moved to stomp on his fingers, and after a pained yell, Barton and his handkerchief disappeared, presumably to get coffee. Tony and Thor high-fived each other as Steve watched in exasperation.

“You realize you’ve ruined the entire room?” Tony waved his concerns away dismissively.

“Easily fixed.”

“Yeah, but now I’ve gotta make another cup of tea,” sighed Bruce. He dumped his old cup down the sink and turned the kettle on.

“Hey, Bruce?” Steve called. “Could you make me one too? And one for Tony.”

“Steve, honey, I don’t need _tea_.” Tony looked disgusted at the very thought. “Barton’s bringing me coffee, remember?”

“And we all know he’s not gonna be back ‘til at least lunchtime, so you might as well drink this, Tony.”

“It’s healthier for you,” Bruce piped up. “It’s not as dehydrating, and the caffeine is less intense, so consuming tea means your blood pressure gets more stable.”

Natasha laughed at that. “I’m sorry, tea isn’t going to stabilize anyone’s blood pressure around here,” she said, gesturing vaguely at the destruction around them.

“And the whole point of coffee _is_ the caffeine!”

“Not when you’re trying to relax,” said Steve, and Tony wilted a little under his gaze. “You’re supposed to be relaxing and taking a break in bed now, remember?”

“Fine,” grumbled Tony, burying himself into Steve’s chest again. He took the mug Bruce handed him, making a face but drinking it all down without complaint. “Tea and then cuddles.”

Sighing, Steve pressed a long, gentle kiss to Tony’s head, smiling when he felt Tony curl into him even more. He accepted Bruce’s tea gratefully; he’d need the caffeine if he was going to live through a whole day of dealing with his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for this mess, I’m not really the best at writing action scenes xD even if it’s just action between friends. I hope you like it!


End file.
